


The Best Thing Ever

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to deal with Buffy's infamous first line in "First Date," set during "Chosen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written on LJ for rustybitch

“We have to do this _now_?”

 

“Damn right we do.”

 

“But tomorrow we could be…”  She trailed off. 

 

“Don’t think about that,” he said, shaking her hands gently, trying to chase her sadness away.  “I can see through your pitiful diversionary tactics, by the way.”

 

She laughed quietly.  “This is absolutely the stupidest conversation we could be having right now.  You know that, right?”

 

“I agree.  So just say it, and we can talk about something else.  Or better yet, _do_ something else.”

 

“_You_ are the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth, Spike.” 

 

He smiled.  “That’s my girl.”

 


End file.
